According to You
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: 4 years have past since Sarah ran the Labyrinth. Now she is struggling with an abusive boyfriend and only one person can get through to her, but will he even try? S/J first Labyrinth fic plz be nice :
1. Chapter 1

**According to You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the goblin king...god now I'm sad :(**

Sarah Williams had just turned 18 today. Now normally this would be a good thing. A great thing. Not now though. Now all she wanted to do was wish herself away. She would rather be in the bog of eternal stench then here. Her boyfriend of 3 years was making her leave her family. He said he deserved all her time. Said he was all that mattered. The sad thing was, she didn't have it in her to say anything against it. He made her feel like shit but he was all she knew and was afraid to give it up. He acted like he cared most of the time, other times though, other times it didn't seem worth it. She rubbed her bruised arm and couldn't help but think what Jareth would think about her if he saw her. The Goblin King would problem laugh at her. She turned to her mirror and wished once more she had the heart to call her friends from the Labyrinth but she couldn't like them see her like this. Then again she was leaving, they would need to know. She walked gracefully over to the mirror sitting down staring into the mirror.

"Hoggle, can you please come to me?" She asked softly. The goblin appeared seconds latter looking shocked.

"Sarah you haven't called in a few years is sometin wrong?" He tried to keep the concern out of his voice but couldn't. Her eyes that once held so much light and passion were so empty. It hurt to see her like this. He also noticed the bruises and his eyes momentarily narrowed. If Jareth knew...god that would be the end of the world. He looked back at her face as she shook her head,

"I'm fine, just wanted to say I was moving. I'll still be able to call you right?" worry was underlying in her tone and he nodded,

"Yes you will." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Hoggle gave her a concerned look, "You sure your fine?" she winced but nodded.

"I'll be fine Hoggle. I learned a long time ago, life isn't fair." Hoggle frowned but it went unnoticed by the young woman. She picked up the little red book that started it all, placing it in her suitcase before shutting it. She turned to Hoggle and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hoggle can you do me a favor?" The goblin nodded. She sighed, "Tell...tell Jareth I'm sorry." With that she fled the room suitcase in hand. The goblin looked shocked and his keen hearing picked up her silent sobs. She was dying on the inside. It pained him to see her like that, this wasn't her. For the first time in two years she called for him and now this was what was left of the Champion of the Labyrinth. He frowned, he was about to do something that went against all survival instincts,

Give Jareth a piece of his mind and then some advice.

The goblin took one last look at the room before vanishing back to the Underground. Once there he ran to the castle. There was no time to loose. He got to the doors of the throne room and knocked loudly. An annoyed voice responded,

"This better be good." Hoggle took that as permission to enter and scramble in.

"You have some explaining to do!" yelled the goblin. Oh god. He just yelled at the Goblin King. Well it's for a good cause. Jareth stiffened in his throne and narrowed his eyes sitting up straighter,

"Oh really, and why would I need to explain anything to the likes of you?" he hissed dangerously, glaring at the goblin who had the audacity to demand anything of him. Surprisingly, the goblin glared back,

"Have you checked on Sarah lately? At all?" the goblin demanded. Jareth raised an eyebrow at that,

"Why would I do such a thing? She is just another girl." Jareth said flatly, though curiosity found it's way to his eyes. The goblin in front of him paled,

"You haven't?" the goblin asked sadly. Now Jareth was extremely curios.

"Did she call for you?" he countered to the goblin who nodded.

"For the first time in two years." That made Jareth pause,

"Why so long?" The goblin shook his head.

"Use one of your damn crystals. Here I thought you cared about Lady Sarah." The goblin walked out slamming the door behind him surprising the King. Never had any goblin acted like that and now he was rather concerned. The door opened slightly and Hoggle said quietly,

"Lady Sarah asked me to tell you she was sorry." and with that the door shut again. Jareth sat on his throne in total shock. What the hell was going on. Not only had the goblin been furious about something Sarah had sent an apology. He thought about going to see her, if only for a moment. He hated the fact that she left, he had loved her dearly but she was to young. She had a life to live, but now, it seemed that life was being ruined. He sat up changing into his owl form flying out the window. One look wouldn't do any harm.

Sarah walked out of her house only to be stopped by a five your old clinging to her legs,

"Don't go Sawah!" Toby cried. Sarah felt her heart breaking and knelt down pulling Toby into her arms and hugging him close. The two siblings broke apart when a gruff voice said,

"You ready to go Sarah?" the man leaning against the car asked. She felt her shoulders sag and met Toby's eyes before kissing his forehead and whispering softly,

"I'll visit Toby. Don't worry I'll be fine." She looked up to see her father looking rather sad. She couldn't meet his eyes. She got up and started to walk away, Toby began to cry again,

"Sawah! Don't go Sawah! Why can't Jaweth come get you?" Toby cried. Sarah stiffened and met her boyfriends angry eyes. Oh no. She turned back to her brother and said softly,

"Jareth doesn't care about me Toby." with that she got in the car head bowed trying to tone out the cries of her baby brother. "I'm sorry." she whispered brokenly into her hands. She was so caught up in her grief that she didn't noticed the white owl that had watched and heard everything before flying off with a angry hoot.

Jareth appeared back in the Underground anger rolling off of him in waves. Sarah, HIS Sarah, was being pushed around and abused by some foolish human! Oh he was no fool, he saw the bruises on her lower back when she knelt down, also the ones on her arms which looked new. Then her eyes, those eyes that were once so full of power and light, were dull and lifeless.

"She's going to do something stupid if this keeps up." came a familiar voice. He turned to see Hoggle looking down sadly. Jareth didn't say anything, but he picked up a crystal and threw it at Hoggle who caught it,

"Its...its a letter of sorts. Give it to her." With that Jareth swept out of the room leaving a smirking goblin who threw the ball up catching,

"I knew you cared." he said before vanishing.

Sarah sat in her new room looking downcast. The first thing she did was hang up a mirror. She couldn't help it, what if some one from the Labyrinth came to see her? She lay on her bed curled up in a ball crying softly. She hated this but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have the strength. Her boyfriend, Jake, had left a little while ago to go to a club. The clearing of some ones throat made her sit up. She smiled when she saw it was Hoggle and wiped her tears away,

"Hello again. Something wrong?" she asked flinching at the sound of her voice cracking. Hoggle walked over sitting on the bed next to her,

"His Majesty asked me to give you this." the goblin said with a soft smile, handing her the crystal ball, "Said it was a letter of sorts." Sarah took it gently in her hand and a voice she hadn't heard in years started speaking,

"My beloved Sarah, how long has it been? A few years at least. I saw you today, and couldn't help but be saddened. Where has your strength gone? What happened to your eyes? I saw the bruises also. Sarah stand your ground, is that human really worth your pain? Is he worth leaving Toby? Don't forget who you are. My Sarah, please, listen to reason I hate seeing you in so much pain. My offer still stands but I think I shall drop part of it, Love me and I will be your slave my dear. You are worth more then the world to me. Please just think about it. Yours forever, Jareth." Sarah started at the crystal in shock.

"Jareth..." she whispered softly. She felt like her eyes had just been opened. It was strange, how one man could make her see what no one else could. She looked around the still bare room. She didn't want this, and now, now she had the strength to leave. She shut her eyes and said out loud, "Thank you Jareth." before garbing her suitcase and running out of the apartment. She wanted to go home and now, now she could. She hailed a taxi and handed him the money to get her home. An hour passed and she was finally outside her house. A true smile filled her face and she ran up the path way to her house stopping only to knock on the door. Her father answered and shock spread over his face,

"Sarah is something wrong?" he asked with worry. She shook her head hugging her dad.

"Nothings wrong. Everything is great. I got the wake up call I needed." She hurried forward yelling for Toby. She ran up the stairs to Toby's room and the little boy looked up,

"Sawah?" he asked. She ran up to him picking the boy up in her arms.

"I missed you Toby." she whispered softly. The little boy hugged her back. There was a hoot and Sarah saw a white barn owl perched on the window. She walked over and opened the window allowing it in and smiled as it turned into Jareth. She didn't give him a chance to say anything she just jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. Toby was squished between the two of them but giggled anyway. Sarah pulled back smiling up at Jareth.

"Thank you." she said softly. The Goblin King smiled softly down at her.

"Anything for you." he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly making Toby make yuck noises. Sarah laughed,

"When things are figured out. I wish to see you more often."

And that wish was fulfilled to its fullest, and Sarah finally got the happy ending she deserved.

**-holds a plot bunny by its ears- Sorry about this. This idea kept bugging me. I know its kinda OC but I like to think it came out alright. Do me a favor and grant my wish by reviewing. This is my first Labyrinth Fanfic so feed back would be nice. Thanks for reading! Review and I'll let you meet Jareth. I have him tied up in my storage closest at the moment :D**


	2. Important! Extended version info!

Hey guys just an AN,

Guess what good people? I decided to extend this story like you asked! Yay! :D Anyway the title of the new story is According to You: The Real Story. Go check it out!

-Andromada


End file.
